My Cousin's Boyfriend is My Favorite Author!
by Iyosana-Hari
Summary: Our two favorite ukes are cousins and fans of the others' boyfriend. How do Usagi and Yuki feel about this? Rated T for my dirty mind jk paranoia and profanity! If you like this, support the pairing and write your own story, either one or the other, or even better a crossover!
1. Chapter 1

"So...you're saying you don't like Usami-san's books?" Sumi senpai asked his younger friend, shocked by such a thing. Not that someone could not like the books. He himself was not fond of them, even though he read them all. But the person saying that they didn't like the books.

"I didn't say that! It's just that they aren't my favorite books." Young Misaki said as he blushed while sipping his tea. "I love him and his books are very good-I'd never say they weren't. But as an author I can't say he's my favorite! Is that so hard to believe?"

"Oh, I remember now. You prefer that one mangaki, Ijuuin-san, right?" Sumi asked quickly losing interest once remembering Misaki's favorite author, who made manga not novels. Sumi read some manga, but the mature kind, though he'd never admit that to Misaki. He didn't ask anymore about novels. "I guess Misaki just isn't into novels," he thought "Oh well."

"No, Ijuuin-sama is my favorite _mangaki_. There's a difference." Misaki clarified, re-perking the other man's interest slightly.

"Oh, then what author do you like the most, Misaki?" Sumi hoped to get a juicy answer.

"Well, yeah, can you keep it a secret from Usagi-san? I have a tiny harmless crush on him but I know he'd still get upset." Misaki asked the question cautiously, and slightly embarrassed but what was new about that?

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. Now dish!" Sumi exclaimed quietly giddy like a school girl for the gossip.

"My favorite author is _Eiri Yuki._"Misaki mumbled the words quietly, yet Sumi still heard him.

_"What!"_ Sumi bursted laughing as he yelled, before being tugged down and shushed by Misaki. Now forced to whisper. "Usami-san would certainly have a fit if he knew that!"

"Why is that?" Misaki asked.

"Well first off, he's been voted one of the hottest guys in Japan. Second, he rivals Usami-san in sales all year, every year. And lastly at one award ceremony, they got in a fist fight. They almost had to call the cops." Sumi rattled off the trivia on the men.

"Oh..." Misaki was embarrassed. did he really not know so much about Usagi?

"So, when you meeting your cousin?" Sumi asked taking the hit to drop the question.

"He said noon, so that means about 2 o' clock."

"Never on time?" Sumi asked.

"Worse than a turtle." Misaki sighed. They talked for a few hours, passing the time. Soon it was noon, and Misaki departed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuki~! Yuki! Are you still home?" The energetic pop star yelled. He walked through the house quickly to find his lover. He found him in his study as he had for the past few week, for the man had to finish this book by the deadline set by his new editor, swearing when they met he'd give these "_Eri Aikawa_" guy a piece of his mind. It was a long book too! "Yuki!"

The man simple grunted in response. Shuichi sighed leaning on the door way.

"Yuki~," The boy moaned to the older man pleadingly. "I promise you won't have to deal with me the rest of the day but I NEED my skinny jeans! Have you seen them?"

Yet again the man was unfazed.

"Yuki, I'm pregnant..." Still unfazed. Shuichi now wanted to se how far he could go with this till Yuki answered.

"And it's K's." Nothing.

"Although it could be Tohma's or Hiro's as well. I'm not sure. I don't think it's Suguru's though." No noise but typing.

"_Then again it's probably Tatsuya's._" Finally the man turned, glaring.

"Don't even joke like that, or I'll wring his neck And kick you out in _that_." The author said seriously and nodded to the boy wearing no pants.

"Skinny jeans-seen them?" Shuichi asked grinning slightly.

"By the bed-my side." Yuki muttered returning to work. "Don't get in trouble."

"I won't!" Shuichi called, jeans on and heading out, off to meet his cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock knock.

"Who's there?" Misaki asked jokingly, for he knew who it was.

"BANANA!"The counterpart yelled on the other side of the door, much to loudly. Misaki opened the door.

"Shu-nii, that's the oldest joke I've ever heard." Said the young brunette said before looking at his cousin. When he saw his cousin he brought his palm to his face.

"No I seriously meant a banana!"Shuichi exclaimed smiling at his favorite cousin. He hugged Misaki and Misaki in turn let him in. "WOW! This is where you're staying? It's so nice! You're boyfriend must have very good taste!"

"BOYFRIEND?" Misaki yelled quietly, not eager to wake the sleeping Usagi.

"Misaki, what is all the racket about? Who are you talking to?" The sleepy and groggy Usagi shuffled out of his room with his bear in his arms.

"Shit!" Misaki said under his breath.

"Is this him, Misa-kun? Wait. Aren't you Akihiko Usami?" Shuichi didn't realize his loudness was not appreciated.

"Yes, do I know you? And what are you doing with my Misaki?" Akihiko asked coldly.

"No, you're just by far my favorite author, only rivaled by my boyfriend!" Shuichi exclaimed ignoring the second question.

"Uh-huh, why are you with my Misaki?" Akihiko asked becoming angry.

"Wait! Who are you dating?" Misaki asked quickly.

"Eiri Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed once more ignoring the question. Misaki blushed becoming nervous.

"Really? I didn't think he was bi." Usagi said casually "Now... why are you with my Misaki?"

"He's my cousin of course!" Shuichi smiled at the frustrated man.

"Ah, then have fun." Usagi drawled walking to the kitchen to pour himself coffee, his cup shattering again.

"Usagi-san! Be careful!" Misaki took the coffee putting it down and dragging Usagi to the sink, rinsing his hand."Don't you ever learn? I marked the glasses and everything!" Usagi smirked and leaned down to Misaki's ear.

"I know. I just like being this close to you." Usagi whisper seductively, grabbing the younger boy's ass. Misaki froze with a shocked and embarrassed look stuck on his face for several seconds.

"USAGI-SAN!" Misaki yelled trying to find a way to reprimand the man. "Don't do such things in front of company!"

"Misaki! You're the uke then?" Shuichi stated more than questioned.

"That's the most obvious thing I've ever heard... I'm guessing your original hair colour is blond?" Said the author looking at the boy as if he was a pink elephant.

"No, this is my natural hair color!" Shuichi said somewhat offended.

"Wait a damn second! Why does everyone think I'm a uke?" Misaki said out of a red face.

"Don't worry! I am too!" Shuichi hummed men stared.

"We assumed..."

"Well, sorry Usami-sama~! I'm stealing Misa-chan for today! See ya!" Shuichi said dragging Misaki from the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Usagi-san, can I ask you a favor?" Misaki asked nervously.

"You always can Mi-sa-ki." Usagi responded suggestively, hugging the boy from behind as he washed dishes from dinner. "For a price."

"Nhm…."Misaki groaned at the thought of what may happen but continued on. "I want to go on a double date with Shu-nii and Eiri-sam-er, I mean san. Will you please come?" His face was pleading to the older man.

"Hmm? Of course. For, as I said, A price." Usagi grinned throwing the boy over his shoulder. Ignoring Misaki's protests, he carried the boy to their room.

Part2

"Yuki?" Shuichi rolled over, holding the other man. Yuki had just finished his book and was soon to fall asleep. _Now__ was his time to ask._

"Hm?" Yuki mumbled out the words.

"Will you go on a double date with me and my cousin?"

"Sure…if ya find me a date." Yuki looked up, signaling his consciousness. "You're leaving something out. What and why?"

"Just remember, you already said yes!" Shuichi stuttered under the soft cool gaze of his tire lover that transformed into a glare at the end of the sentence. Shuichi sighed. "My cousin says you might not be fond of his boyfriend…"

"Who is it?" Yuki's voice was cautious, not turning down the idea but not ready to cave. For one, even though lots of people were misguided about him hating them, he didn't like many people. And second, who knows what he could get out of this.

"Akihiko Usami-sama…?"

FUCK NO! That is what Yuki wanted to say to the suggestion, but how to explain it? Shuichi would think him a child, not that he cared, he could just kick him- WAIT.

"'Usami-_sama_?'" Yuki growled the name and it's honorific, placed on it by the boy. "You like that _pig_?"

"What? No! He's just my favorite author! I don't feel anything for Usami-sama!" It was a lie, Shuichi had grown a certain fondness of the author, or his _idea_ of the man. He admitted he had a _slight_ crush on the man...but only to himself. It was nothing more than a harmless passing thought. One he got only after finishing one of his books or when asked his opinion on one he had finished, _"Such a romanticist!"_ Simple admiration and nothing more.

"_Your what?_ You do realize I'm an author, don't you, brat? I'm not just writing this stuff and throwing it out!" Yuki spoke coldly now. Voice calm but edged. He was jealous, not romantically, but jealous none the less. How could _his_ lover, _his Shuichi _like that Baka's books more than his own?

"Yuki! Please don't take it like that! I love your books! So so so so so~ much!" Shuichi put as much of his love into every word as he could. Emotion was building in his lover's voice, and not a good one. "Usami-sama's just speak to me in a way. It's nothing okay? I love _you_ more than any book ever written."

Yuki sat silent, anger and stress leaving his face. He laid down looking at the ceiling, like a child to stubborn to admit they understood what they had overreacted too. Shuichi smiled and kissed his lovers blond head.

"And it's not like he wrote my favorite book."

"And what would that be?" Yuki hid his curiousity and happiness to change the subject with a stubborn mutter.

"The _Karma Sutra_..." Shuichi whispered into Yuki's ear. It surprised Yuki when his lover showed his seductive side, which was hardly ever seen, even by Yuki himself. The Author didn't even try to suppress his grin.

"Really?" He rolled onto his side to study _his Shuichi. _"And how well have we been studying?"

"Do I sense a pop quiz coming on, Yuki-kun?" Yuki moved to position himself over Shuichi.

"That's 'Yuki-sensei' to you."

End chapter 4!(Bwahaha!)

[Sorry, it's only rated T and an awesome author like me never changes the rating!]

Review and tell your friends! Review and tell your friends! Review and tell your friends! Review and TELL! YOUR! FRIENDS! I really just want reviews...My stories get lonely if no one comments... And I'm a very obnoxious person...I need people to say I'm awesome every now and then. Yes I'm pathetic, but at least I'm AWESOME!(ramble, ramble ramble.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Usagi-san! You better be ready! We have to leave soon if we wanna be on time!" Misaki rushed the man, forgetting to mention he included traffic into the expected driving time, which there was none of as of yet.

"Misaki, are you sure Eiri agreed to this? It doesn't seem like him." The man walked down the stairs of the penthouse, shirt unbuttoned completely, holding several ties.

"Yep, Shu-nii promised this morning that everything was taken care of. Why?"

"Well, believe it or not he doesn't really like me. Even to the point of starting a fight with me once.-"

"Yeah, Sumi-sempai told me about that." By the time Misaki realized what he was saying, it was to late to. Oh, no... Usagi's eyes narrowed harshly at the name.

"Really? And why were you and that little bastard talking about me and Eiri?" He couldn't _lie_ to the author. As the author made a habit of pointing out, he could _always_ tell when Misaki was lying. He had no choice but to tell Usagi about the conversation.

"W-well, I-er, I mean." Damn, he couldn't. The truth would have to wait until after Usagi couldn't cancel this date! "We were discussing his writing and Sumi-sempai said it wasn't bad, when I agreed he said you wouldn't like it if I was his fan, I asked why he told me about the fight..." No one said he couldn't stretch the truth.

"Hm... I still don't like you talking to him." Usagi's gaze became less intense in seconds. He held up the ties."Which do you like?" Misaki let out the breath he was holding.

"I know..." He closed his eyes to think about the question. "The red, it brings out your eyes."

* * *

Fuck! My computer deleted this chapter and I had to write it all over again! It was longer before I had to rely on my memory to rewrite it...

_**Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe I agreed to this..." Yuki stood outside the small diner with his pink haired companion. "I don't wanna have dinner with Akihiko!"

"Yuki~! You promised you'd try to get through this nicely!" Shuichi begged, pretending he was scolding the man.

"Key word being 'try'!" Yuki argued.

"Key words being 'promised' and 'nicely'!" Shuichi said sweetly and pleadingly. "Pwease, Yuki-kun? You're meeting my cousin tonight too. So just _please try_ to be _nice_?"

"Ugh..." Yuki whined at the reminder. Shuichi was already a hand full. Now there was another one? Just to make it even better he had to deal with _Baka-sempai_. This was just _perfect! _"Fine. But this better not become a regular thing."

"Thank you, Yuki~! I love you so much!" Shuichi hugged the man. He let go in time to see his younger cousin get out of the red sports car. "Misa-kun! Over here!" Misaki seemed to have heard the boy and smiled waving, Usagi led Misaki up, holding his hand(much to the boy's quiet protests).

"Shu-nii! Sorry for being late. Something happened on the way, so we had to stop..." Yuki was surprised, the kid seemed _normal_... And _familiar. _He knew the boy from somewhere.

"Really? Is everything okay Misa-kun?" Shuichi overreacted as usual.

"Oh, don't worry Shuichi-kun. It was a good something. Very good." Yuki stared at the older, grinning man. He hadn't seen Usagi in years, but he hadn't changed at all. Except for the boy. If he remembered correctly he had also still had that stupid crush on that guy they had gone to school with..._Takahiro?_ He looked down at the boy one more time.

"I thought you'd still be hung up one that nerd, Takahiro, was it, Akihiko?" Yuki asked. Usagi smiled.

"No, not anymore. Misaki here helped that." Yuki could tell the boy was affected by the conversation. But he wasn't nearly as bad as Shuichi was at hiding his emotions. Awkward, irritation, jealousy? Why? His mind clicked and he realized who the boy could be.

"Well, that's good. He wasn't very good for you. Straight as a board, and an idiot too." The anger in the boy increased and Yuki knew, the boy was Takahiro's brother.

"Nice to see you, Takahashi-kun." Misaki looked up surprised.

"You knew? Then why'd you say all those thing about my brother?"

"I'm a bastard, according to most people. Eiri Yuki." The author shook the boy's hand.

"Y-Yes, I know who you are. I'm actually a very big fan of your writing." Misaki said a light blush clouding his face and bowing slightly.

"You are? Why didn't you tell me, Misaki? I could have gotten you an autograph." Usagi asked partly confused.

"No, you couldn't." Yuki corrected the older man.

"Are you _still _mad at me?"

"Very!"

"Yuki! Remember your promise, sweetie." Shuichi hissed sweetly, squeezing the man's arm.

"Your lover calls you by your pen name's last name?" Akihiko asked, oblivious to the fact that he was implying anything at all, earning a quiet "Usagi-san!"

"Yes he does. What of it?" Yuki growled.

"I mean nothing by it. It's just, that name of all things..."Akihiko said cautiously, knowing how dangerous where he was tredding was from the last time they talked. The younger man lit a cigarette and placed it to his lips obviously trying to calm down.

"Akihiko, I'm guessing you're getting the same thing I am from this date-thing, well except a migraine and an urge to wring your little uke's neck," He added an edge to the last few words, glaring at Shuichi. "so why don't we try to get through this without one of us going to the hospital so we can actually get rewarded for enduring this crap."

"Wait 'uke'? Why does everyone assume I'm the uke?" Misaki whined.

"Because you are so cute, Misa-kun!"

"Because you are so cute, Misaki." The author and the vocalist replied at the same time.

"Of course..." Misaki delivered the comment with a sigh. It was obviously going to be a very long night. And now Misaki could feel the migraine Yuki had talked about creeping up on him.

So, yeah... NO ONE DIED! YAY~! Who expected Usagi-san to react more Misaki being a fan of Yuki.(a guy...a BI guy... I thought he'd explode...) Well, Sorry for chapter suckiness, lettuce hope for more drama next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki growled under his breath. "There is not a piece of ass on ALL OF THE EARTH, worth this…." Yuki thought, standing abruptly, completely prepared to leave when he heard a voice that sounded like a whimper.

"Yuki-san, is something wrong?" Misaki asked kind of surprised, worried that Yuki would leave. Other than the occasionally drift to a dangerous comment, or all together topic, if the ukes were unlucky enough, it was going pretty well. But right now Usagi-san had taken to his meal. A main course of salmon, with two sides: peas and carrots. He had arranged them on the plate to form a teddy bear's head.

"Huh? Yuki-kun, gotta use the bathroom?" Shuichi had completely forgotten Yuki never wanted to go on the date because of how he was enjoying the quiet conversation and laughter between near brawls. It was a small, secluded, yet safe, semi-fancy restaurant, and for once Shuichi could enjoy a date without worrying about his or Yuki's fangirls or paparazzi. Yuki's voice rumbled before he sighed

"Y-yeah sure…" Yuki walked off cussing, "Shit! Damn those two! They are way to fucking cute!" Yuki continued to the bathroom to take care of the thoughts the two cousins had given him….

* * *

Okay I admit, This is REALLY late... But for all of you reading this- THANK YOU~! YOU"RE SO LOYAL! I DON'T DESERVE SUCH DEVOTED READERS~! YOU ARE ALL AWESOMESTNESSLSIOUSNESS!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'M VAIN, REMEMBER? ;-)

Akihiko: Why didn't you use cap lock for any of that?

AIB:...MUST YOU POINT IT OUT THAT THE AUTHOR IS BLONDE? That's why you didn't get a speaking part!

Akihiko:...

AIB: What now?

Akihiko: You didn't use it again~.

AIB:GOD DAMN MOTHERFU-!

*That concludes this chapter~! Re~view!*


	8. Chapter 8

Akihiko had seen Yuki walk off to the bathroom, and saw how angry the younger man was getting. He decided it was best to wait a minute then say it:

" Sorry, excuse me, boys, I have to use the restroom." He stood to leave.

"Uh, Usagi-san, that might be a bad idea." Misaki said, nervous.

"Why is that?" Akihiko asked.

"Yuki-san hasn't come back yet…"

"And?"

"I just don't want you guys to get in a fight…"

"It'll be fine, Misaki, just stay here with Shuichi-kun." He walked away, just hearing what Shuichi said.

"I think it's going pretty well, don't you?"

Yuki headed to the sink as Akihiko walked in. Akihiko decided to pretend to wash his face.

"The Boys think it's going well. They seem close, I never even knew Misaki had a cousin." Akihiko said slowly.

"Hm? Yeah… but they are complete opposites." Yuki started rinsing his hands. "Misaki seems too _normal_ to be related to Shuichi."

"Huh? Oh, he's not that normal, just kinda shy." Akihiko took a paper towel and wiped his face. "I mean, he deals with me on a daily basis, how normal could he be?" Akihiko tried luring the younger in by insulting himself. Yuki gave a small chuckle and lit a cigarette.

"You can definitely tell they're cousins." Yuki said giving a look toward the door. Akihiko chuckled.

"You think maybe it runs in the family?"

"No way," Yuki started. "I still don't know what you saw in that guy."

"I could say the same about your crush on Hiroki-kun."

"He's _your_ friend. You don't think he's Boyfriend Material?"

"For someone-but not for you."

"I guess you're right. How is he?"

"He's dating someone, hasn't told me about it so I'm playing dumb 'til he does."

"Playing?"

"You're hilarious."

"And you aren't a perv at all."

" I never denied that I am." Akihiko gave a grin.

" So how's that brother of yours?"

"He's…. him. How are Mika and Tohma?"

"Themselves."

"I'll pray for you."

"I gave up on god a long time ago. It's obvious he's torturing me."

"I've been reading your books. They've gotten a lot better."

"Yeah, The brat is distracting though. I usually have to kick him out of the house a week from my deadline. And I keep getting writer's block."

"Writers' block? Eiri you've been writing this long and you don't know how to get rid of writers' block?" Akihiko said condisendingly.

"Oh, and you do?"

"I'll give you a hint: I haven't had writers' block since Misaki moved in." The older author grinned.

"That can't actually work...right?" Yuki pondered the idea.

"And it's the best." Akihiko winked. "So we should at least try to get through if not for ourselves, then for them and our fans." Yuki chuckled.

"You raise a good point old man, they're probably waiting right now."

"Well, lets get through this, then." The two walked out and returned to the table.

TO BE...

Continued!

* * *

Thank you ALL so~ much for the love! Keep reviewing I'll keep typing!

Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

OKAY! FINALLY GOT THE LAST CHAPTER UP. I'M A BUM. Hope you love it. Sorry for not getting it done. I'm a bum. Took three friggin' years, and it was half done probably the week after the last update, BUT HEY I FINISHED RIGHT? I'm a bum. JEEZ I LAST WORKED ON THIS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL, I'VE GROW SO WEIRD- I MEAN MUCH! Not really, i'm still the same stupid emotionally crapped out kid writing fanfictions instead of letting my frustrations out through crying, eating disorders, sexual promiscuity, or violence; BUT HEY! I ENJOY IT EVEN MORE AND IT'S A HELL OF A LOT BETTER! Sorry for ending so abrupt, but it's a longer chapter. Please check out my other stories. If you see any old imcompletes, just message I may let you have it. I'm currently only active on one story, _Like A Beacon For Trouble, a SuperWolf clusterfck of awesome. _Working on double digits for that one. I need more reviews on it anyway.

ANYWAYS ENJOY!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The evening conversation had gotten much less… _deadly_ since Akihiko's talk with Eiri. The group had actually had some pleasant conversation with spots of silence. And the two ukes had actually had a few laughs at inside jokes and reminiscent comments. The group had just finished with dessert and was getting up to leave.

"Well, although I hate to say it, this was a pretty nice night." Eiri said, a smile pushing at his lips, invisible to the naked eye.

"See, Yuki! I told you it'd be fun!" Shuichi grinned, hugging the older man's arm.

"Don't push it, brat…. Misaki, it was nice meeting someone in Shuichi's family who isn't a complete spaz." The blond shook the boy's hand. Misaki smiled with a blush. He wanted to say _"It's nice meeting a friend of Usagi-san's that doesn't scare the living hell out of me,"_ but didn't.

"It's probably just nice for him meeting a friend of mine that doesn't scare the hell out of him." Usagi laughed. Misaki went pale. Was there nothing he could hide?

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki whined in a whisper.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Eiri. Say hello to Tohma and Mika for me. Shuichi, _Peace and long life_." Akihiko shaped his hand into a V. Shuichi smiled and did the same.

"Live long and prosper, buddy!" The two laughed. Misaki shot them a confused look.

"They are Trekkies, kid. If you never heard of it, well, you probably had an easy time in high school."

"Hey! I had a perfectly fine time in high school!" The two 'Trekkies' pouted. Eiri rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure. Can this be over now? I have to finish some things at home…" Shuichi pouted and was about to voice his displeasure, but squeaked at a pinch to his back before smiling in understanding. Usagi smiled falsely.

"Yes, of course. We should be going as well." Eiri and Shuichi made their ways to leave, and Usagi guided Misaki to follow. Before they could exit, Shuichi, and surprisingly Eiri as well, pulled them back, away from the mostly glass doors.

"Oh, god no." Shuichi whined, morosely. Eiri's face gave the impression that Shuichi wasn't just overreacting, like he often did. No, he had a heavy and distinct grimace.

"Shit, really? Tonight of all nights..." Misaki gave a confused look. Oh no was right. There were at least a dozen reports and photographers outside of the restaurant. Most of the journalists were arguing while their camera men and women got shots of their cars. And then there were a few photographers that looked like freelancers, or paparazzi. He pulled back and turned to Akihiko.

"Media." He said to fill the man in, before realizing he was taller so he probably saw them. "How did they find out we were here?"

"The jerks probably followed us..." Shuichi grumbled. Akihiko gave a scoff.

"The diner might have called them for publicity."

"Or, somebody noticed _a red corvette and a black town car_ sitting in front of a _diner." _Akihiko and Shuichi both huffed and Eiri rolled his eyes. "Idiots."

"Well, it's a bother, but why are we hiding? Why not just leave?"

"Well, A- we're double dating. I don't really want that going public. B- I haven't seen anything about the two of you being public in the tabloids. C- I think getting swarmed is the last thing any of us want." Akihiko glared slightly.

"Just because no one has written about us, doesn't mean we're hiding anything. But this would be a terrible way to end the night..." Shuichi shrugged and sighed.

"We could head out first. Get their attention off you guys. You stay here for a bit, until they buzz-" A loud whoop-whoop echoed outside as blue and red shone out on the street, and yelling could be heard.

"_Come on! All of ya, stinkin' vultures! You're disturbing the peace! If you don't get out of here, I'll place all of you under arrest! HEY! ONE MORE FLASH AND YOU'RE TAKING A RIDE BUDDY." _Eiri couldn't help peaking out when Misaki and Shuichi did, but the door was opened almost immediately pushing him back from it.

"What would you boys do without us?" A hot redhead said chipperly, standing beside a blond man of similar height. _Aikawa-san and Tohma. _Eiri smiled and Misaki hugged Aikawa-san.

"Aikawa-san, you're a goddess! A saint!" She hugged the boy back muttering something about signed mangas with a grin.

"All of you do get home. Shuichi needs his rest..." Tohma said, showing the results of a long day on his face like it was the Mona Lisa.

"And YOU TWO have deadlines, especially you." She gave Eiri poked. "I still want that manuscript by Monday!"

"So you're the new editor that's been riding my ass to get a book done in a month?" Akihiko mouthed at him _"Don't worry about it..." _and then twirled his finger by his head. She hit him without looking behind her.

"That's me." She turned to Shuichi now. "Shuichi-kun, please make sure Eiri-san is relaxed..." She no abruptly turned back. "...but WORKING." Now she turned to Akihiko. "Akihiko, it's been a month since your deadline. Get it in, or I'll start taking toes." The woman said full of malice. With a cheery smile the scary woman left, followed by Tohma. When the boys got home all anyone wanted to do was sleep.

So they did just that, each author holding their uke through the night.


End file.
